Misophonia
by SlytherinPrincess48
Summary: Jack has misophonia and has to hide it.


A.N.

Misophonia is a real condition, don't hate me 'cause of what I write about, it's a neuropsychological condition which causes its sufferers to experience a flight or flight reaction when exposed to specific "trigger" sounds and visual stimuli. Also rated m cause I'm paranoid, ignore the Aussie spelling, and reviews please.

Misophonia

_Jack sat on his bed at the pole, staring at the walls and trying to focus on controlling his breathing. It was Christmas Eve, one year after the fall of pitch, and North had invited Jack to stay with him. North had actually delivered the presents yesterday, but it was still Christmas Eve to them. Jack, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy had all helped, and now they were having dinner as a celebration. Phil had cooked a large roast pork, Bunny had taught Jack how to bake Christmas pudding, the elves had made Christmas tree shaped cookies (as per usual) Tooth and Sandy had put up a tree (they had let Jack decorate it as a treat) and North had decorated the dining room and set the table. It had been so much fun to prepare for, but now jack was getting cold feet. It wasn't that he was scared to eat, or that he hated Christmas dinners, but that sometimes, if someone chewed in his ear, or clicked a pen, or wiggled their foot repeatedly, his animalistic instincts would kick in, and he would freak. Those little things that blended into the background stood out like a sore thumb to him, and sent him into panic mode. First goosebumps would break out across his skin and cold would take him over. Then the sweltering heat that made him want to pass out. The feeling of being surrounded, but too far away at the same time. And then the panic. He would lash out at whatever made the horrible noise, or if he couldn't get to that, the closest person to him. He wanted to fit in with his new family, not hurt them, especially so soon after earning their trust. But he had no control._

_Bunny took the roast out of the oven, and went to retrieve Jack. However when he opened the door to Jack's room he was met with a surprising sight. Jack sat on his bed, chanting. "Don't freak, don't freak, don't freak" he muttered, seemingly unaware that Bunny was there. "Ummm, you okay mate?" He asked, concerned for his friend. Jack looked up, surprised to see Bunny, confirming his earlier suspicions that Jack was not aware of his presence in the room. "Ya dinner's ready, if you're coming mate". "Sure" Jack replied, stretching out from his meditative position, doing his best to mask his worry. Bunny however, was not fooled. "Jack mate, what's wrong, ye're not nervous about a little dinner, are ya?" Jack stiffened. "No, why would I be?"_

_Jack took his place at the table between North and Bunny, opposite Tooth and Sandy. He sipped slowly on his ice coffee, calming his nerves, while Bunny served. He put his cup down and picked up his fork, and was about to spear a honey fried carrot when... CRUNCH. Bunny bit into the crackle (that's the skin of the pork). Jack tried to calm himself, but Bunny tore off another chunk with his killer teeth. Bunny looked over to his side to see Jack shaking with rage, and went to ask what was wrong, but Tooth chose that exact__ moment to scrape her knife across the ceramic plate, and Jack lost control of his limbs. His fist connected with Bunnys nose and a disgusting crack resonated throughout the room. Bunny clenched his nose between his paws and tried to stem the bleeding, whilst Jack looked down at his hands, seeming to realise what he'd done. He looked back up at Bunny's face, and as soon as the green, pain filled eyes met Jacks own horrified gaze, Jack bolted._

_Jack ran through corridor after corridor, door after door, until he found himself at the stables. Crawling backward through the hay, he slouched against the wall and promptly burst into tears. Sandy, meanwhile was intent on sorting it out. As he reached the sobbing teen, he stuck one chubby little finger under Jack's chin and flashed a question mark at him. "Sorry Sandy, sometimes when I hear noises like that I can't control myself" Jack explained through tears. Sandy nodded and took his hand. "What is it Sandy?, I've let you down, surely you don't want me to come back?" Sandy nodded his head and led Jack back to the kitchen, where Bunny held an ice pack to his nose. "Why you bloody little..." Bunny started towards Jack, but Sandy stopped him with a shake of his head. Explaining with sand pictures, Sandy flashed an angry face at Bunny, then a picture of Bunny chewing, and finally a picture of Jack crying in the barn. Somehow, North got it. After explaining to the others, North turned to Jack. "Vhy did you not tell us, Jackboy, vhe could have just played Christmas carols vhile vhe ate? My vhife had zhe zhame problem, zis vhat I did for her". **And so, from then on Jack Frost had a way to control his Misophonia, and no one, not even Bunny, hated him for it (well, bunny wasn't too happy about twenty four seven Christmas carols, but if it helped Jack he'd find someway to deal with it).**_

A.N. yes these are real issues that Misophonia go through, you wouldn't laugh at a friend having a seisure so don't make fun of a misophonic episode and no they can't just will themselves out of it, it doesn't work believe me I've tried.


End file.
